En busca del princeso durmiente
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: La guerrera Yaoyorozu a recibido el aviso en el que detallan que el príncipe Shoto a caído bajo el hechizo de una malvada bruja, y que ella, junto a otros tres interesados en el bello princeso, son los únicos que pueden salvarlo. Así empiezan la batalla para encontrar quien sera el único en tocar tal suaves muslos, digo, labios. Mención de Todoroki x varias parejas
1. Llega el aviso

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **Llega el aviso**

El mensaje acababa de ser entregado, según la información dada en el pergamino, el pedido de rescate solo había sido dado a los cuatro mas prominentes interesados. Entre los que se encontraba ella, Yaoyorozu Momo, capitana de la guardia real del príncipe Shoto.

Cerró el pergamino pensando en la suavidad de sus muslos, cuando en medio de sus rutinarias caminatas ella se atrevía a deslizar su mano. Su aroma y dulce piel, cuando al protegerlo quedaba bajo su cuerpo. Aquellos delicados labios, que nunca se había atrevido a probar; aunque el príncipe era tan sumiso que igualmente quedaba a su merced.

Ella debía ser la única en rescatarlo, de probar aquellos rosados labios sin protección. De hacerlo suyo en el mismo lecho donde había sido obligado a dormir bajo un cruel hechizo. El princeso Todoroki le pertenecía y sería ella quien lo despertara.

* * *

 _Bueno, aunque sea obvio quiero aclarar que esta historia no esta hecha para ser tomada en serio. No soy muy fanática a cuando hacen a los hombres muy afeminados por una pareja y acá aproveché para burlarme de eso XD_


	2. Los pretendientes

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **Los pretendientes**

Poco después de recibir el mensaje, la guerrera ya había salido del castillo. Con ciertos juguetes que no eran para niños en su equipaje, montó en su caballo y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba prisionero.

Soporto vientos despiadados e infernales desiertos, para llegar a las entradas del peligroso pantano; que ocultaba la torre donde se encontraba sollozando en sueños, el dulce e indefenso príncipe.

Al llegar al punto de entrada pudo ver como dos hombres de apariencia digna de un manga bara, esperaban a sus rivales. Se posicionó al costado de uno que, al igual que ella, portaba armadura.

Al ver su caballo ambos dejaron ver sonrisas de burla. Por lo que podía ver del que poseía armadura, que también llevaba lentes, lucía unas extrañas piernas; dónde seguramente se encontraba su poder. En cuánto al hombre de la capa, no podía notar nada más allá de su gran tamaño, que le daba la sensación de que si ganaba dejaría postrado al bello príncipe el resto de su vida.

Escucharon pasos y al ver hacia atrás, pudieron ver como el último contendiente llegaba a la línea de salida. Éste, al igual que los otros hombres, iba a pie; pero tenía un aspecto menos amenazador. De pelo verde, dulces pecas en las mejillas y altura mas pequeña que la de ella, no parecía ser un enemigo al cual temer.

Cuando se puso a su izquierda, el de anteojos dio el aviso de partida; dónde pudo ver como el de la capa comenzaba a producir un viento aterrador que se llevaba toda plantación y árbol delante de sí, adelantándose en el aire a todos los demás. Quien le siguió fue el de anteojos, que usando el poder de sus piernas corrió en busca de la torre. Por último, se giró para ver al pecoso. Quieto en su lugar, respiraba y exhalaba tranquilamente para prepararse. Luego abrió los ojos decidido y destrozó de un manotazo la ropa que cubría su pecho, que al estar desnudo dejaba ver sus músculos; que parecían dibujados por los mismos dioses. Dio una sonrisa decidida y comenzó a soltar una energía que empezó a delinear todo su hermoso cuerpo. En unos pocos segundos, ya había desaparecido de la vista.

Momo, sorprendentemente, sonrió satisfecha; aunque todavía se encontraba en la línea de partida. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a levantar su brazo izquierdo, calculando el movimiento del viento que controlaba el hombre de la capa. Luego, llevó ese mismo brazo hacia su amplio escote dónde con su propio poder creo una lanza. Levantó el arma poniéndola en posición y espero a que llegué el cambió en el movimiento del aire, cuándo llegó el momento, lanzó.

Primero le llegó un grito, y luego otro. Sonrió. Ya era hora de moverse.

Cabalgó unos cuantos metros para encontrarse con rastros de sangre, que seguía unos metros mas allá; dónde el contendiente de gafas y el de pecas, estaban atravesados por su lanza a un árbol. Sin posibilidades de muerte, pero el arma clavada en sus piernas dificultaba considerarlos rivales.

— Lo siento caballeros —dijo al pasar por su lado— esos dulces labios tienen dueña —al terminar apuró el paso, todavía le faltaba el amo del viento.


	3. Cambiando carruaje

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **Cambiando el Carruaje**

Ya había eliminado a dos contendientes, pero se quedaba atrás. Los vientos que creaba su competidor no solo le apuraban el paso, sino que atrasaban el suyo.

Necesitaba algo, algo devastador para poder superarlo. Miró a su izquierda y por pura casualidad se encontró con la vista del domador de bestias, Bakugou Katsuki. Que se encontraba acompañado de la forma humana de su mascota mas poderosa, que hacía relucir sus afilados dientes con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto por la bestia? —dijo bajándose del caballo y dirigiéndose a ambos hombres.

— No está a la venta —se apuró a decir, mientras el otro se apoyaba con confianza en el tronco de un árbol.

— ¿Ahora? —dijo tirando al suelo monedas de oro.

— No esta a la venta —la chica sonrió ante la respuesta y bajo la armadura que tapaba su pecho, dejando caer de este, a medida que lo creaba, una cascada de monedas de oro. Que Bakugou no podía dejar de ver con brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Ahora? —dijo la chica frente a la pila de monedas, mientras cubría su pecho.

Bakugou tembloroso, puso su mano sobre el hombro de su bestia.

— Solo bájate los pantalones, inclínate y déjate a su merced —susurró en su oído, para después lanzarse sobre el oro.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada aterrado hacia su nueva ama, y los juguetes sexuales que rebalsaban en su equipaje.

— No confundas —comenzó la mujer— no es tu culo el que yo deseo. Esto es solo un mero alquiler —señalo hacia la torre, que ante la destrucción hecha por el viento, quedaba a la vista. Aún lejos para ella, pero no tanto para su contrincante —debes llevarme hacia el bello princeso durmiente en el piso mas alto.

El pelirrojo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, para luego convertirse en el gran dragón que apuraría su viaje.


	4. Enfrentando al mayor rival

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **Enfrentando al mayor rival**

Tras usar las monedas de oro como escalera para llegar hasta el lomo de la bestia, dio un fuerte golpe en sus escamas para que éste finalmente despliegue sus alas y se zambulla en el cielo. Recorriéndolo a gran rapidez, llegando en poco tiempo a la altura de su rival. Que se encontraba derrumbando los muros de la torre.

El hombre de la capa la vio llegar y seguidamente, se dejó caer dentro de los aposentos del princeso. Tras caminar un par de pasos dentro de la habitación se liberó de sus ropas. Dejando al descubierto su gran cuerpo, que al girarse le dejó a la vista la gran diferencia que había entre ellos. Su miembro parecía el de un puto caballo.

Yaoyorozu se bajó del dragón y lo dejó volver a su amo, perdiendo la vista en la monstruosidad que se encontraba en frente. ¿Acaso ésta brillaba? Era tan gloriosa que no le parecía raro.

Se acercó al contrincante observando un sólo lugar. Su miembro era muy diferente al que fue descubriendo cuando deslizaba sus manos en las temblorosas piernas del príncipe, el de éste era delicado, pequeño. Un pequeño y débil gusanito.

Con esfuerzo, desvío la vista hacía donde yacía el princeso durmiente. Éste se había girado en sueños y dejaba caer su fino cabello hacia un lado. Con la boca abierta, un ligero sonrojo por quien sabe que razón y su delgado cuerpo tembloroso. Que la hacía desear tomarlo y hacerlo suyo ahora mismo.

Observó los juguetes que guardaba, ¿Serían suficientes para complacer tal belleza?. Llevó su vista nuevamente al gran arma de su contrincante, no se sentía capaz de negarle aquello al princeso.


	5. El final de la contienda

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **El final de la contienda**

Momo levantó la vista dudosa, para encontrar que la otra estaba fija en su propio cuerpo. Se notaba preocupado, con pensamientos parecidos al que tenía la guerrera.

Cuando éste le devolvió la mirada, ella tenía una sonrisa en su semblante. La mujer afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras. El hombre hizo lo mismo dejando relucir una sonrisa en su propio rostro.

La guerrera destruyó su vestimenta, ya no sería necesaria. Se dirigieron hacia el princeso.

Unos labios se posaron en los suyos para que finalmente abriera los ojos. Pestañeo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos heterocromáticos se acostumbraron a la luz que entraba tras los muros caídos.

Fijó su vista hacia su izquierda, dónde se encontraba su fiel amigo. Que lo contemplaba con su descomunal cuerpo desnudo. Miró hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba su mas fiel guerrera. Con el pelo suelto y su hermoso cuerpo de amazona al descubierto.

Los miró y se miró a si mismo. Había entendido el mensaje, pero no se sentía a la altura de ninguno de los dos. Él solamente era todos los clichés de uke combinados en uno.

Inasa, el hombre descomunal, acarició con su mano su cabello. Mientras Shoto suspiraba por el simple hecho de ser tocado. Momo, por otro lado, beso su mejilla; haciendo que éstas se sonrojaran.

El princeso observó a ambos y sonrió, era puesto a su merced.

Después de haber pasado unos cuantos días, las personas del pueblo vieron de vuelta a su hermoso princeso con dos leales escoltas, festejando su vuelta y salvación.

El princeso seguía siendo un gran líder, que enfrentaba los retos con calma y paciencia. Como también el encarcelamiento de la cruel bruja. Pero, pese a su apariencia de tranquilidad, el pueblo notó un cambio en su comportamiento; mas bien en su forma de andar. Ya que al caminar se le imposibilitaba cerrar del todo las piernas, frente a la sonrisa cómplice de sus acompañantes.

 **FIN**


End file.
